


One last embrace

by Chireusette



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Possibly during 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireusette/pseuds/Chireusette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity ficlet using the words "coming home" and "at the edge" (based on a prompt I received on Tumblr).</p>
<p>The scene probably takes place during 3x20 according to people's predictions. It's basically an emotionally charged pillow talk based on what we've seen in the upcoming episodes promo.</p>
<p>Enjoy! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last embrace

After a long and passionate night, they were lying in bed in each other's arms. Oliver had his left arm wrapped around Felicity and he was gently caressing her skin, from her bullet wound scar to the small of her back. She had her hand resting on his Bratva tattoo. They were silently looking at each other, their breathing evening, enjoying every minute of their embrace after all this time and desire to be with each other.

After a while, Felicity took a deep breath and broke the silence.

“Well, that was... wow.”

Oliver chuckled, the way Felicity always made him.

“Yes, it definetely was.”

Her smile in response and the way she was looking at him so lovingly made his heart sore.

“And the room, I mean...” She looked around it one more time. “I've been to a number of fancy hotel rooms, my mom being a waitress in Vegas and everything, and although each one of them was always very comfortable and supposedly romantic, the decoration was often cheesy and over the top, so this...”

She was babbling. Nervously. He could feel her tensing up in his arms. The reality of their situation was beginning to sink in again. He had to do something.

“Felicity...” He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. 

She stopped her ranting, exhaling slowly. She was tearing up and she couldn't bring herself to face him anymore. She simply put her own hand on his and said, her voice wavering: “What is going to happen now?”

Oliver just held her closer and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

“I'm not sure. Apparently I have to go through some kind of ceremony to actually become Ra's heir. But they haven't given me the specifics.”

She nodded, a tear escaping her eye and streaming down her face.

“Hey...”, he said, wiping it away, “It's going to be okay.” He hated seeing her like this with every fibre of his being. He tried to reassure her the best he could.

Felicity shook her head, unable to fight her sorrow anymore, letting her fears come out.

“How do you know? I mean, I know you'll become the League's ruler, but what if the Assassins turn against you because they don't like the way you handle things?”

He didn't answer right away. He just stared at her and passed his fingers through her hair, in her silky smooth blond locks, as a way to soothe himself.

“You're right, I don't know what could happen. But here's what I can tell you: I am going to do everything in my power to make them respect me and do as I say. I am going to do everything I can to make the best of this situation.”

Felicity nodded slightly, took his hand in hers and kissed it softly.

“I hate that you have to do this. I hate that I'm losing someone important to me again. I...” She closed her eyes, keeping Oliver's hand in hers, shaking her head. She opened them and looked up at him after a few seconds. “I've never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

Upon hearing her saying how she feels about him again, after that first time in the plane, his gaze intensified and he just brought his face to hers and kissed her. It was a tender, slow kiss. The kind of kiss that carries every particle of love they have for each other. The kind of kiss that only a love eternal can create. 

When they stopped, their foreheads were still touching and Oliver let out in a breath: “I love you too.” They locked eyes again. “And I want nothing more than to come home with you. But after what Ra's did to Thea, I have no choice but joining the League.”

“I know...”

“It's like he brought me at the edge of this cliff and the only choice I have is to jump.” He couldn't help but remembering that fateful day that started everything where Ra's actually did throw him off a cliff. That painful thought made him shiver.

Felicity noticed the dread in his eyes. She put her hand on his face, trying to smoothe the worry lines that appeared.

“Shh, it's okay. I understand.”

Oliver continued after a few seconds.

“I won't let him hurt anyone else. I won't put your life, or Diggle's, or anyone else's in danger because of me.”

“I know. You have to do this. And we have to accept it.”

She looked down at his chest, trailing her fingers over his many scars. Felicity's touch always mended Oliver's wounds and sometimes it felt like the pain was never there.

“After everything you've been through, I have to believe that you'll get through this too.”

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and his finger caressed her cheek.

“Listen, whatever happens, I want you to know that you are the love of my life.”

The smile she gave him was both sad and overjoyed. The tears started to form in her eyes again but before they could escape, she threw her arms around Oliver and kissed him passionetly. He returned her eagerness with his own need to have her, and feel her close to him, as close as possible, until the time comes when they will have to part from one another. They'll be damned if they don't enjoy every second of their last embrace before their fate catches up with them.


End file.
